Faulty For Love
by BookFandomms
Summary: Nineteen year old Clary Fray finds herself moving into a house full of students attending Alicante University. Living in a beach house right on the white sand of Idris Beach she can't help but feel like she's living the dream. There is one guy Clary feels she's falling for. He is gorgeous. Blonde hair. Gold eyes. And she's falling hard.
1. Chapter 1

**ONE**

Trucks with mud on the tires and unforgivably paint jobs were what I was used to seeing. Expensive cars in pristine condition weren't. This place had at least fifteen of them parked on the long driveway. I pulled my dads twelve-year-old mini onto the curb so I wouldn't be blocking anyone in and killed the engine. I stared at the massive three-story house that sat directly on the white sand of Idris beach.

This was my new home. Well that's what I told myself at least. After I finished high school I applied for Alicante University. One application and three interviews later I was accepted.

Right away I could see I would stand out like a hot tomato. I always knew Alicante University was a place I could never fit in, or so I'm told, but I was a good student with good grades. My grades in the art department were what finally got me in. My brother teased me endlessly about 'Aliposhte University'. He thinks its full of unworthy brain-dead rich people who are there because they can afford the education. I only got in because I had a scholarship, otherwise I wouldn't dream in coming here. Unlike them I worked for it. And I worked hard. I didn't come from a very stable family, economically. My mother left me and my brother Sebastian in the care of our heartless farther when we were four and ever since then Seb has been the one taking care of me. All my father cared about was woman, booze and more woman. Finally finishing high school I sent of my application right away to Alicante.

The mini door was suddenly jerked open. On instinct, I jumped in my seat, scrambling to get away from the intruder.

"Whoa… Chill out there. I was just going to ask if you were lost." A guy with raven black hair and piercing blue eyes stood on the other side of the open door, eyes wide like he was in a trance.

I arched an eyebrow at him and resettled into my seat. Who the hell did this guy think he was jerking the door open like that. "No, I don't think I'm lost." I said in annoyance. Why did everyone think just because I didn't own a posh car that I was lost. I swallowed nervously. "Is this Alicante dorms, block 15?" I hoped to hell I wasn't wrong.

"Yeah." he replied looking unsure. Out of nowhere is eyebrows shot up and a smile curved on his lips. "Wait… you're the new girl?" He acted like he was surprised.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you that I'm not some blown up rich slut! But yes I am!" I snapped at him.

"Whoa easy there. God you have a mouth on you, not just a pretty face." A smile tugged his lips.

I wasn't in the mood to talk about the right to defend myself right now but- wait what? Did he just call me pretty? I gave him a slitted eyed glance, my signature move. He stared at me with innocent eyes, I could feel my cheeks heat up and turned my face away, out of his view.

I couldn't bare the tension anymore. "Well I'm going to go inside and find out where I'm staying so if you could just move it would be appreciated." He took a step back leaving room for me to climb out and close the door.

"Alec." He stuck out a hand in my direction. I eyed it before shaking.

"Clary."

"What a beautiful name." Alec said. I rolled my eyes and headed to the boot. I heaved open the lid and dug in for my belongings. I had three bags and four boxes. Dam, I was going to have to make several trips to get my stuff. Why didn't I think of that before?

Reaching for a few bags I slung them over my shoulder and picked up a crammed full box. Alec came round the side and gathered the rest in his arms, slamming the boot.

"What the hell-"

"I'm just helping you Clary, calm down. Its not like I'm going to steal your stuff." I was going to protest but to be honest I needed the help so he picked up his speed and lead me to the door. Of course he wouldn't steal my stuff. It wasn't worth anything compared to the money he had stacked up for himself.

"So do you live here?" I asked.

Alec chuckled, "Yeah, I share a room with Magnus."

"Magnus?"

"My boyfriend." He replied. _Boyfriend?_ Right he was gay. How couldn't I tell after he flirtatiously greeted me?

"Don't look so shocked," Alec said smirking, "I'm gay." I nodded quickly as he turned the knob of the door and swung it open. This guy clearly wasn't uncomfortable with telling strangers.

The music boomed out and I could already smell the scent of sweat lingering in the air. The room wasn't as full as I had assumed. As we walked past the large open foyer an arched doorway led into what I assumed was the main living room. But it confused me, _why was there a living room in a dorm block?_

"Why is there a living room?" I asked Alec who turned round as I questioned him.

"There is a living room because… Don't houses normally have living rooms?" He asked raising his eyebrows in confusion.

"But this is a dorm block." I said, scrunching up my nose.

"This isn't a normal dorm block. It's a house that happens to have eight bedrooms."

"Wait- what?" my eyes widen, "You mean this is just a normal house that has eight bedrooms?" He nods at me. "So there is only one living room?" He nods again but then butts in.

"Well actually there is three but this is the main one. But there is only one kitchen if that's what your referring to." He wiggled his eyebrows at me. Need I remind myself that he's gay. _What the hell? I thought this was a dorm block._

Alec's forehead creases, "You thought this was a normal dorm block didn't you?" I nod quickly. "Well its just a big house with six people living in it that all go to Alicante so you better lighten up because we will be seeing each other a lot," he gestured to the room, "because we are all living together."

My stomach churned. _Living with boys? Boys who probably walk around half naked? Boys who are messy? _But as I looked around everything seemed to be in order.

"You ok?" asked Alec.

"Yep," I nod, "just surprised." I say truthfully.

I turned back to the room. It seemed even bigger then my entire house that I used to live in. Two glass doors were standing open with a breathtaking view of the ocean. I sighed.

"Beautiful isn't it." said Alec following my gaze.

"Yeah." I nod.

Alec leads me pass people who give me odd glances as they sip on beverages. They give me a once over before turning back to what they were doing. There had to be at least 30 people so clearly they didn't live here.

"Jace, meet Clary. She is the new girl moving in with us." I swung my gaze to see who Jace was.

Oh.

My. Oh. My.

Jace narrows his eyes and studys me closely. His eyes. _Oh gosh. What the hell is wrong with me? I don't even know this guy and I am already drawling all over him._

"Hey." Jace says in a lazy drawl before slowly swigging at his beer.

I feel my face heat up, "Hi." I say, trying to act casual but clearly it wasn't casual enough as his twinkling gold eyes scan my flushed face.

Alec clears his throat and Jace's gaze shifts from me to him, a warning expression on his face.

"I'm going to take her to her room and help her settle in." Alec says cooly and leads me away.

All that was on my mind was Jace. _Why the hell am I thinking about him again? He's just another stuck up rich dude who gets drunk and has flings with girls. Sure I've seen hot guys before and they never bothered me but Jace was… like… oh…_ But I remembered the look of his face when he saw me, he clearly didn't think much of me. I'm just a poor red head who happens to be going to the same university as him because she got a scholarship. I sigh remembering his scruffy blonde and piercing gold eyes that were like a magnet.

* * *

**_Tell me your thoughts in the reviews..._**

**_*These characters are used out of The Mortal Instruments by Cassandra Clare*_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**TWO**_

Alec leads me up the dangerously frightening glass staircase onto the second floor, finally stopping at a door at the far end of the corridor which seems like a million miles away from reality. He swings it open and places the boxes on the floor in the centre of the room.

"This is your room Clary," he gestures to the space around him, the very big space may I add. "I will let you unpack and get sorted." He stands there awkwardly for a moment, one hand scratching the back of his neck. "Well if you need anything just come and find me." And with that he strolls off out the door leaving Clary alone.

The room was huge. Large windows filled the far wall that went from ceiling to floor and overlooked the ocean. It was gorgeous. The pale blue and green colour scheme was accented with a king size bed that looked very much like it was made from driftwood, well the headboard and footboard did at least. It had a very coastal feel to it and I liked it. No, scratch that. I loved it.

I offloaded the rest of the bags on the floor and walked over to the door that lead to a private bathroom. Large white fluffy towels and a expensive variety of soaps and washes littered the room, all neatly folded and stacked. Splashes of blue and green filled the room but overall it was mostly white. A oversized walk in shower and bath tub were in the room. Did Alec bring me to the right room?

After doubting myself for what felt like hours I shoved my suitcase down and started strewing pieces of clothing into different draws that were available. The room was cleared out apart from the furniture so I had the freedom to do what I wanted with it.

I ripped open one of the boxes and picked out pictures and ornaments that I dotted around the room, making it every bit more homely. A knock came at the door making me jump. Placing the last few bits of my belongings into there needed places I called over my shoulder for whoever to come in.

"What are you doing?" A masculine voice grunts behind me. I whirl around to find Jace sanding there. _Jace is in my bedroom._ But confusion knots in my stomach.

"What do you mean?" I ask, scrunching my eyebrows together.

He sighs, "Your unpacking in my room."

Startled and left speechless a flush hits my cheeks. Embarrassment overwhelms me and I struggle to find words. "Oh my god- umm-" Oh my god I have never felt more embarrassed. At all. In my life. My skin is flaming as I stare at Jace, eyes nearly out of their sockets.

But Jace starts laughing, a cruel, mean laugh. I knit my eyebrows together as he clutches his chest and chuckles, a few tears leak down his face.

"WHAT!?" I shout, face burning.

"I'm joking Clary," he says, sucking in humorous breaths, "It's a joke- however you should have seen the look on your face, it was hilario-" Before he could even finish the word I shout so loudly my ears feel like there going to explode.

"GET OUT!" I shout, "GET OUT!" I point with a shaky finger, towards the exit, the door. No one had ever humiliated me so much.

"Clar-" Jace's voice sounded far away.

"NO!" I screamed. I hated him so much right now. So much. I didn't care who he was. I didn't care how he felt. I wanted him out and I never wanted to see him again.

I growled in frustration and anger as he backed away towards the door. The smile he once wore was now completely wiped from his face.

"Clary I'm sorry I-" his voice tight. He goes to move towards me but I fling my hands out in front of me blocking his way.

I stand in silence heavy breathing as Jace exits the room slamming the door behind him. I would never forgive him for this. Never!

I swung my eyes around the room and fell onto my knees, gripping my arms tightly and planting my face in my upturned hands sobbing.

_Sobbing, sobbing, sobbing._

That's all I did for hours until I pulled myself together and told myself to stop acting like a child. I sauntered over to the private bathroom, wiping the back of my hands under my swollen red eyes. I needed to stop acting like this. Yes Jace had humiliated me and it was unbearable. Yes I hate his guts. But truthfully I needed to pull myself together and freshen up so I jumped in the shower, scrubbing away my emotions as best as I could and tested out some of the beautifully fragrant soaps and washes in the bathroom.

After I was clean and fresh I emerged with a towel wrapped around me, feeling the soft texture of the white softness enclosed around my thin frame. I wasn't one to have curves. I was thin and that was it. No hips, no bum, nothing. But my fiery red hair and emerald green eyes made up for the lack of filling.

I didn't even bother to change into something I was so exhausted. I could still hear the slight vibration of music downstairs as I flopped down onto the king size bed with its silk sheets and drifted away, the towel wrapped tightly around my small body as I fell darkness.

* * *

**_Sorry, its only a short chapter. Please keep on reading - more will be coming._**

**_Tell me what you think about the story._**

**_*These character are used out of The Mortal Instruments by Cassandra Clare* _**


	3. Chapter 3

**THREE**

I woke up tangled in the soft sheets. I covered my eyes against the morning sun and look around the room. Sitting up I check the clock at the side of the bed, it was after ten. I had slept the morning away.

I flung my feet off the bed and stood up, stretching my limbs. I sleepily made my way over to the driftwood dresser and pulled out my favourite pair of denim shorts, a green tank top and a clean set of underwear.

Last nights memories rushed into my head. Jace laughing. Jace _hysterically_ laughing. A knot tightened in my stomach. I know I overreacted and I know he was only joking but his cruel laugh cut through me and reminded me of someone, and that someone was someone I was trying so desperately to forget…

_ … My father stood over me laughing. That same cruel laugh he had done for years after mum left us with him that twisted my stomach and knotted my insides. This time I had mentioned about getting help to stop drinking._

_ "You worthless piece of shit." He growled, "Who do you think you are? Your just like your mother. A selfish, slut." He slapped me around the face causing my small head to spin in circles. He was over the top about everything. It was the booze._

_ "I'm sorr-" I started to say but he grabbed me by the collar and hauled me out of the room and down to the basement. He left me unconscious on the cold concrete floor locking the door behind him as he exited. I was left down there for days, two to be exact. With no food or water. What father had the right of mind to lock their daughter in the basement to starve…_

I snapped back to reality, repressing the memory. That wasn't a one off. He had done that for years before I stopped talking to him completely.

I slipped on some flip-flops and headed towards the door. I slowly turned the doorknob and eased the door open. The hallway light was off and the only light was the bright sun streaming in through the large windows overlooking the sea. I enjoyed the view for a moment as the waves crashed upon the glistening white sand. I couldn't wait until I got a taste of how that sand felt on my skin with the sun heating me up like a blanket. I was a sucker when it came to beaches and warm weather, on of my mothers traits.

I then followed the curve of the hallway hoping to find some stairs. A huge set of glass stairs came into view as I rounded the corner. Cautiously I placed each foot carefully on each individual step as I did my decent, stupidly deciding that if I put too much pressure on the structure the glass would break.

"You know there not going to break right?" My head snapped up and there stood Jace with a very naked chest. My gaze drops and my breath sort of… stalled. Jeans hung low on his hips. His stomach was rippled. Perfect. Totally touchable. Not the the kind of stomach I expected but _hey_, I wasn't complaining. I also wasn't talking. I was staring.

My gaze finally traveling north again, I noted thick, sooty lashes fanning the tips of high cheekbones and darkening the colour of his gold eyes that looked down at me.

"Umm…" Full kissable lips smiled widely at me.

His voice was deep and firm. The kind of voice accustomed to people listening and obeying without questions.

"Clary? Are you capable of speaking?" he grinned showing a set of awfully nice white teeth.

I sucked in a sharp breath and took a step back. A wave of embarrassment heated my face.

By the time I found my voice, I wanted to die. "I… I- I'm sorry."

He didn't say anything. He just stared at me. _Why wasn't he talking? _

"Are you enjoying the view?" His amused tone didn't escape me. I blinked knowing I was three kinds of red. _What a jerk._

"I-" I fumbled with my words. _What the hell?_ "I was looking for the kitchen." I say, gesturing into the house. It was the first thing that came to mind but then again mentioning the idea of then kitchen wasn't bad, I could feel my stomach growling in agreement.

"Follow me. I think some people are up so I can introduce you to them." He turned to continue.

"Jace," Halting he smoothly looked over his shoulder. "I- Umm… I'm really sorry about yesterday." I sucked in a deep breath, "I just overreacted. Bad memories that's all." He stared at me through those long lashes. "So I just wanted to say I'm sorry, I was a jerk."

Both eyebrows raised to his hairline now as if he was questioning why I was apologising. "Clary, listen. I was a dick for doing that to you. If I have know that you had bad memories with things I promise you I wouldn't have. But don't worry, I will stay right away from you now, I just thought it would be fun to get to know you since your moving in and all." He swung his hands out around him and turned to lead the way. I assumed that was an acceptance to my apology which was suppose to be relieving but somehow it left a pit in my grumbling tummy.

Nodding to myself I followed. Maybe this guy wasn't as bad as I thought he would be. Sure he had a rocking body and all but that didn't change the fact he was still a jerk and I was going to keep my distance. Guys like him didn't end up well.

Cautiously keeping a acceptable distance back he lead me into a modern kitchen filled with natural light from the towering windows.

"Hey Clary." Alec says, looking over his shoulder at me whilst cooking a rather deliciously smelling breakfast. _Was that egg? And bacon?_ My mouth was watering. I had to stop this. I hadn't had a cooked breakfast in years but it was clear by the look of Jace's face that I wasn't having any.

"Hi Alec." I say, raising a hand to wave to him across the room.

He turns off the heat and runs over, flinging his hands out and catching me in a rough friendly hug. "Good to see your up beautifu, I have breakfast for you." He winked.

"Need I remind you that your gay Alec?" Jace says with a yawn. I had forgotten he was still there.

Alec grins, "Just ignore Jace," he says to me, "He's a moody son of a bitch."

Someone chuckles behind me. I peel myself from Alec's arms and peer behind.

"You must be Clary," says a tall man wearing a pair of matching silk pyjamas. "My name is Magnus." He smiles before sliding into Alec's arms and passionately kissing him on his plump lips. "Your not trying to steal my man are you Clary?" Magnus says looking at me.

"I couldn't if I tried." I say giving him a quick grin.

Magnus turns to Alec, "I like this girl already!" He whips his head round and gives me a wink before quickly kissing Alec and going to raid the fridge.

"I'm going for a jog." Jace says in a gruff voice while swiftly exiting.

"Is he usually this grumpy?" I say.

"Always." Alec says with a chuckle, leading me towards the sizzling content of breakfast.

* * *

**_Tell me your thoughts..._**

**_*These characters have been used out of The Mortal Instruments by Cassandra Clare*_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_I have decided to extend my chapters so from now one I will make sure I post a chapter every two days. _**

**_Hope you enjoy it..._**

* * *

**Four**

The day passed without hesitation. I only have a week left of freedom before the school term starts and at that point my social life would be bust leaving me with me and my mental self. That was not always a good thing but luckily I'm a interesting person and keep myself amused which is a strong point.

But why was it that whenever I was actually having fun it ended way too soon then it needed be. Its like God's suddenly decided, 'You know what Clary, I'm going to rip your happiness to shreds'. But ever since I got here I can't seen to get enough.

Alec took me in for the day as my tour guide. I have clearly stated my opinion on saying gay guys are so much funner to be around. He tried to teach me how to surf. Well theres not much more I can say, it didn't go as well as I had hoped when I agreed to it.

_"Come on Clary, just stand up." Alec shouted from the beach. My knees trembled and whenever I tried to stand up I would either be knocked down by the waves that gave me no respect, the sneaky little bastards, they always came at the wrong time. Or by me. Yes me. I have an unbelievable tendency to slip. Shall we say I can be rather clumsy in situations that make me nervous. I blame it on my brother. Not sure why so don't even think about asking me. _

_During this afternoon I have even been shouted at my a proudly balding old woman with a foul attitude towards younger citizens like myslef._

_"Do you have no respect dear?" she called across the water, a furious snarl on her face. Respect for what? "Do you think I can't see you hiding over there Red Head?" Fabulous, already been bought a nick name. "Oi!" she shouted, arms flaying in the air. "There are other people that need to use this water, stop bing to selfish, your time is up. You have made no progress with that terrible sport your doing." Wow, already being insulted on my first day. Suck a cheery place. Why did everyone has a grudge towards me? Was I really that bad? _

_I frown. Was I really taking up so much room? Wasn't I- wait I was. I was in the sea and shes asking me to leave because other people want to go in the sea. Not a small paddling pool, but the sea. A large mass of water that is greater then the distance of the land put together and she is asking me to leave. What the hell was happening with the world?_

_It was official that I had given up with the whole idea of surfing. Maybe I would try another day. Or maybe not… yeah probably not likely to happen. I didn't like the whole concept of being in open waters when a shark could easily come and eat me alive. Don't get me wrong, I'm a fan of Jaws but in reality its not like I particularly want to be in that situation any time soon. _

So that's where I am now, striding out of the water with a surfboard that I wanted to snap in half out of frustration.

"Don't look to upset Red Head, you will improve over time." Alec with a look of innocence on his face eyes my whitened knuckles that grip tensely on the board.

"Easy for you to say." I roll my eyes- wait, what? I scowl at him. "Di- did you- just call me Red Head?" He tries to hide a grin from me but he's not good enough. I have had enough experiences with Seb to know that this face has guilty written all over it.

"ALEC!" I shout trying to keep a straight face, but in reality I'm smirking all over. I raise my empty hand and punch him in the arm. I have only known him for a day and already I love him to pieces. As a friend. Don't get too exited. Just on friendly terms only.

"Oww" he wails in a mimic tone of me, the grin still plastered to his face. How could someone possibly be so irritating and funny all at the same time?

He starts laughing and I do all I can to keep my expression neutral but my feelings betray me and a grin beams across my face and I start laughing too. God dam it! I wasn't going to able to stop now thanks to Mr Alec Lightwood!

"Are you flirting with my man again Clary?" We spin around still laughing to Magnus standing on the deck of the house. Its even more beautiful in the daylight with its curved walls and modern architecture. Not like I know anything about buildings but one always dreams.

Magnus in tight fitting jeans and a sparkly red t-shirt makes me laugh harder. I choke a fit of giggles. _Giggles?_ Did I just say giggles? This girly nonsense it going too far. It is halting here. I will leave in for the shark-infested waters.

"I wouldn't dream of it Magnus." I shout, lazily putting a hand to my heart gesturing that I'm hurt he would even consider such an monstrosity of an idea.

He seems to understand and gives me a quick salut. _Salut?_ Great now we have gone from sparkly gay guy to sparkly gay soldier. Nice one Magnus, trying to cheer up the place that is full of people that should be in the pits of hell instead of the luxury heaven of Idris beach.

Sebastian would have loved it here. Apart from the fact that he would consistently mock people which clearly wouldn't get him many friends. I'm thankful the University of Dumort let him in a couple of years late. Valentine, my worthless father was completely unstable to take care of me for the last few years and Seb insisted he'd stay until I went to university, then he would go at the same time.

"Come on Red Head, lets go and get a drink. I think the others have arrived." The others? I was about to butt in and demand for him to stop calling me Red Head but made the quick and rather logical point to go against in. The name was going to stick no matter how hard I tried.

The others were here? And of course that's when I remembered that spiteful dude Jace who has been avoiding me for the past day had said that there was six people living there, well seven now including me.

"Ok Lightworm lets go." That stopped him in his tracks.

"Lightworm?" He rose an eyebrow.

"What would your prefer? Raven boy? Blue eyed Bob? Alec The Great?" I replied with sarcasm.

"I would prefer you called me Alec, Red Head." He said with a chuckle.

"Fine Lightworm, your choice." He snarled which caused me to grin. His emotions betrayed him and he cracked one too. And with that we made our way up the beach to the occupied house.

A girl with hip length dark hair who has curves and everything sat on one of the large blue corner sofa studying her nails. Why was I so unlucky that I had to lack in curves. She had everything and here I was standing like a pencil. Completed like a rod. No shape.

"Isabelle, so lovely to make your presence." Alec says beside me as we enter the brightly lite room.

"Alec!" She leaps up and pounces on Alec who struggles to stand as she throws her weight on him. "Its so great to see you. I haven't seen you in like a month, can you believe it? Did you miss me?" She chirps happily.

"You wouldn't believe it Izzy." He says to her with a wink.

"I'm sure you have." She says smacking his chest. Her eyes suddenly fall upon me and a slight grin tugs her mouth. Well this is awkward.

"Izzy this is Clary, she moved in yesterday." He smiles at me

"Hey" I say.

"Hey!" She announces rather enthusiastically. Well its good to know someone has a happy spirit. "I'm Izzy. Its really nice to meet you Clary. Its nice to finally have a girl around the place. You can't keep up with these guys all the time, we need some female power in this house." She pulls me in for a hug and I accept, hugging her back.

"Its really nice to meet you too." I say as she releases me.

"Whats wrong with me?" A boy with brown hair marches around the corner, a hurtful expression of mockery on his face. "I'm not that bad am I Iz?" He states it like its obvious. Another person with a strong opinion. _Perfect. _

"Well…" Iz smirks at him. The dude puts a hand over his heart and gasps.

"Isabelle how could you! May heart may just have been split in two shattering pieces." He jokes, a hint of sarcasm in his warm brown eyes.

"Don't be a pest Simon." Izzy says running over to grab his hand. She looks back at me, as a smile quirks on her lips. "Simon this is Clary. Clary this is my boyfriend Simon." Stating the boyfriend I see. Its not like I'm going to steal him or anything.

"Hi." I say smiling.

"Its nice to meet you Clary." He replies, "When did you get here?" Such a sweet and kind voice floats out. Nawww, I'm tangled now.

"Only yesterday," I shrug, "Alec's been my surf instructor today." Looking over my shoulder at the beaming Lightworm. "And I'm sure it will be my last lesson because of what he realises I'm actually capable of… In which I imply, absolutely nothing." Isabelle and Simon chuckle.

"Yeah Alec's not the best at teaching." He mocks. "I happen to be an expert surfer and teacher so lucky for you I can help you out. It will take you no time before you master it."

"I wouldn't count on that," I chuckle, "You haven't seen me yet."

* * *

**_Please tell me what you think about the story so far!_**

**_*These characters are used out of The Mortal Instruments By Cassandra Clare*_**


	5. Chapter 5

**FIVE**

The sun slowly lowers over the sparkling sea out on the deck as the darkness starts to close around. I will never get enough of this view. Is it weird that I want to stay right here, on this deck, surrounded by people who consider me as a friend already?

"Clary to Earth." Simon says fiddling with the beer in his hand.

"Yeah?" I answer. Its slightly embarrassing that I haven't been listening to the least bit of the conversation. They probably think I'm weird and realise that they don't want anything to do with me after all.

"Pandemonium? What do you think? Are you coming?" He says, leaning towards me and quirking an eyebrow.

"Pandemonium?" I ask, confused. Of course, I have no idea what their talking about, I was in my own world as usual. I mentally smack myself. _Dam you Clary Fray! Just pay attention for once would you?_

Simon seems to find it amusing. _Brilliant_. "Club Pandemonium. We're all going so do you wanna come?"

"Uhh… ummm…" Do I really want to go to a club?

"Come on Clay!" Isabelle chirps in, "It will be so much fun!"

"Yeah Red Head come on." Everyone turns Alec's way. "What?" He retorts. Thankfully Alec's not in the mood to share my new nickname with the others, which may I add, I am extremely grateful for.

"I'm not even going to ask." Magnus says shaking his head, clearly giving up on the whole matter.

"Ok, well whatever," Isabelle rolls her blue eyes at them, "Clary are you coming? Please." She pulls a innocent face as she turns on her seat, back to face me.

"Ok fine!" I announce. Everyone seems pleased with my answer and smiles. I may have just dug myself my very own personal grave.

"Yay!" Izzy claps her hands. "Lets go and get ready!" she says pulling me away from the boys and up the stairs before I can protest.

She leads me to a room only a few doors down from my own. The walls are night black with swirling gold patterns weaving around each other in no particular order. A room can sometimes show the person who has been living in its personality, but not always. In this case it does. It might as well have 'PROPERTY OF ISABELLE' spray painted in capital letters across the walls in luminous green.

She too has gigantic windows going from ceiling to floor with the breathtaking view of the ocean. However, I might add, the view in here is not as spectacular as the one in my room. Boasting aside and everything.

"Now you will probably have to borrow some of my clothes," she says eyeing me, "I mean no offence but you don't seem like the sort of person who has clothes that will suite the club we're going to."

She's right, I probably don't. Im not huge fan on the whole thing of fashion but as she slides open a door that leads to a walk in wardrobe I gather that she herself has a taste in clothing. I mean _holy crap_! The wardrobe is _HUGE_! And filled with endless piles of clothes, shoes and accessories. Why the hell does one girl need this much in the first place?

"Lets see…" she walks over to a certain set of shelfs that holds black silks and fabrics, "Ah, perfect." A pile of clothing gets dumped into my hands. "These will probably fit you."

She watches me like I'm suppose to say something. "What?" she asks.

"I… ummm"

"Just try them on will you!" She snaps but still smiling, not being able to wipe it from her face.

Half an hour later I stand in front of a long wall mirror in a short black dress with a lace middle and 6 inch silver heels that add well needed inches to my height. I say dress but its actually a top on Isabelle. I just happen to be small enough to pull it off as a dress. And I say a dress again… but really it covers up very little. Too little for my liking.

Izzy stands behind me fiddling with my red curls, trying to get them to co-operate for once. I tug on the bottom of the skin tight dress trying to pull it down to a expectable level but it won't budge. The dam material! It's like a second skin.

"Clary stop fidgeting!" she snaps, "And stop pulling that down, if you want to get into Pandemonium then you need to look like you want to go!"

"I change my mind!" I say dramatically. "I would rather not go when I look like a stripper!"

"Easy there. Those are my clothes your in." Izzy answers. "And tough luck because we're nearly ready to go."

By the time I had switched clothes to Izzy's liking she was already dressed in another one of her 'Pandemonium' numbers, a tight fitting metallic coloured dress that hugs tightly to her slim waist. Delicate black lace fits the back showing of her skin and a pair of 7 inch heels mount her feet. Like she needs anymore height on top of what she already is.

"Right," she breaths, flicking the loose french braid she quickly created over my shoulder. "You know Clary, your hair colour really suites french braids. It takes the french out of it and puts sexy in its place." She smirks at me.

"Haha," I mock, "Your really _hilarious_ Isabelle!"

"I'm very truthful Clary Fray! And with this sexy look men will be hanging off your arms!" She reaches over and taps my blushed cheeks.

"Lucky for you, I'm not looking for that." I shake my head.

Iz laughs. Whats funny about that? "Sure," she replies, "whatever you say."

And with that she pulls me out the room and down the stairs where the boys wait, all dressed in similar black attire. Magnus all sparkly, Alec smart but casual in his tight fitting t-shirt, Simon with his ripped jeans and eyes that light up as they follow Isabelle down the stairs and Jace who stands by the windows, not paying attention but sipping at a drink. Why the hell was he going? Perfect. Now my night would be ruined.

"Jordan's going to meet us there." Alec says, "He's the other guy who lives here by the way." Turning to me he raises his eyebrows, scanning my 'very Isabelle' outfit.

"Are you going to mock me and say I look like a stripper or what?" I joke because that's clearly what I look like and no one has even mentioned it yet. Is this sort of outfit normal to them? If it is I don't know what the hell has happened to this world but it sure isn't to me.

"Red Head, you look like someone who has their phone number on a bathroom wall." He chuckles, "I'm joking Red, you look great. You will fit in with Pandemonium right away."

Jace eyes me from across the room. I can feel him watching and it makes me feel stupid and even more un-comfortable then I already am thanks to his deadly glare. Not something I need right now. Its stealing my inner confidence. And that sucks because I don't have a lot. _Dam you Clary!_ I mentally slap myself again.

"Lets get this show on the road." Magnus cheers and turns on his heal towards the door.

The music vibrates through the floor of dancing people and the glare of the blazing lights slice around the room in time to the beat. I sit perched on a bar stool next to charming Alec and sparkly Magnus, who's clothes seem to be standing out and reflecting each time a beam of light hits one of the delicately sewn on sequins. Such flamboyant attire.

The dancers seem to be mostly punks. I can see why we are all dressed as we are. Maybe I'm not regretting wearing this as much as I was before. We lost Isabelle and Simon to the packed crowd and Jordan, who I met when we entered has gone somewhere with a girl he had just met. _Typical boy thing. _

From where I sit I see Iz grinding against Simon in time to the music and she occasionally waves over to me and shouts things I can never hear. Can't say I'm not somewhat disturbed.

A tall guy with pitch black hair that falls across his face, and blue eyes, a much deeper shade then Alec's, has been watching me for the last half hour or so. I try not to make eye contact so he will go away but he is thinking far the opposite. He strolls forward in the same direction I sit in and comes right up to me. _Dam!_ I look up at him through my lashes to meet his blue eyed gaze. At that moment I feel swallowed up by his pure beauty. A tight fitting black t-shirt is stretched across his broad chest and his angular cheeks are flushed with heat.

"Hey Red." He shouts over the pounding music.

"Hi." I say, watching as his arms flex and a smile pulls across his face showing a rather lovely set of teeth.

"Want to dance?" He asks.

"Not really a dancer, sorry." And its true. I happen to be terrible at it.

"Are you blowing me off?" He says widening his eyes. I'm probably the first girl in his life that's not interested. "Come on Red."

Up until this moment I was holding my ground. I will not be stupid. But its just dancing, nothing intimate. Just dancing. I calm my heart rate down and reply, "Okay."

And with that he shakes his head smirking and pulls me into the bundle of bodies. He tugs me close, wrapping a strong arm around my waist and half shouts in my ear.

"I'm Will by the way." His breath tickles my skin and send chills down my spine.

"Clary." I shout back.

I feel him grin as I rest my head on his shoulder and sway to the music. "Beautiful." He says.

My cheeks flush, but my face is gladly hidden in his t-shirt. Which by the way smells like Vanilla, I am a sucker for the smell of Vanilla. _Why of all scents does her have to wear my favourite? Typical!_

The music picks up and the dancers start moving faster and Will pulls me tighter against his body. The scent of Vanilla invades my nose and the softens of him against me, a total stranger, might I add, is very welcoming.

"Want a drink Red?" he shouts over the music.

"Sure." I say, pulling away. He keeps a hand around my waist as we walk to the bar where Alec and Magnus still sit, getting comfortably close to one another.

"Two El Vocho shots on me." He says winking at me.

The bartender whisks up the drinks and slides then across the bench. Will hands one to me.

"What is it?" I ask.

"An El Vocho is my favourite. It's a mixture of reposado tequila, pineapple juice, cilantro, mint and jalapenos." _Jalapenos?_ Isn't that like a chilli thing?

I lift the glass up to my mouth and tilt my head back, letting the beverage scorch my throat. I feel my eyes burning. Will does the same and squeezes his eyes shut for a minute.

"The first is always the hardest." He says with a wink and drags me into the bounding bodies once more.

We spin and dance to the upbeat music, sweat sticks to my forehead and I feel my head spinning slightly. I'm not a drinker. I don't even know what possessed me to even drink that jalapeno liquor. I think I'm going insane… is there something terribly wrong with me?

Will turns me around and pushes my back against his strong stomach, grinding his hips against me. And I enjoy it. The one drink has definitely tipped the edge off of concern. I take in the smell of Will all around me. My senses have officially lost control.

I'm suddenly in a corner of the club and Will is closing in on me. He bends his head to a slight angle so our lips are millimetres apart and whispers, "Your so beautiful Red."

I flush as he twirls a lock of my hair in his fingers. He is just so dang gorgeous it is hard to concentrate or even consider that he thought I was beautiful. He was definitely flirting. Heavily. I was way out of my league with this one.

"Those legs of yours should come with a warning. Impossible not to touch," his voice lowers a notch and I glance over his shoulder to find Jace sitting at the bar. My eyes lock with his gold gaze. He was watching me closely and he didn't look at happy at all. What the hell was his problem?

Will pushes me further against the wall, closing the distance between our mouths but stills as a demanding voice rings out behind him.

"Get away from her." Jace demands. He roughly pulls Will off me and slips a hand around my waist. Tugging me away.

"What the hell is your problem dude?" Will speaks up, a flash of anger irrupts his crystal blue eyes.

"Right now," Jace replies "You're my problem." He looks down at me as I try to pull away. "Are you alright?" He asks.

"I was until you came over!" I snap, jerking free from his grasp and crossing my arms over my chest. "Why would you care anyway?" I sound like a complete fool now.

"Hear what she said man? Back off!" Will says, taking my hand and pulling me away from Jace who stands there frozen on the spot. What the hell is his problem? _Jesus. _

"I don't think you heard me correctly." Jace snaps from behind us again. "Get away from her."

"For god sake dude, get lost! She clearly doesn't want you here." Will shouts at him.

"If you lay one more finger on her I swear on the Angel you will be paying a visit to the hospital." Jace growls. What is going on here? I am so confused right now that I'm considering that its not real, just a hallucination. Is the drink doing something funny to my head?

Will chuckles. "Sure mate, whatever you say." He goes to put an arm around my waist but doesn't get to it as Jace jumps on him and punches his jaw.

"FUCK MAN! WHAT THE HELL?" he snarls holding his jaw tightly. Jace swings again, colliding with Wills cheek. I can't physically believe my eyes. _Am I dreaming? Please say I'm dreaming! _

Will clips Jace on the shoulder but Jace doesn't seem to notice and throws his weight on top of Will, knocking him down. _This is the most bizarre thing I have ever come across._ They continue to fling punches at each other and I hear someone scream. Wait… no… that was me screaming. My vision blurs with tears that don't even know why they're there and all I can do is run out of the club, Isabelle on my heels shouting my name.

* * *

**_Please tell me what you think about the story so far!_**

**_*These characters and used out of The Mortal Instruments and The Infernal Devices by Cassandra Clare*_**


	6. Chapter 6

**SIX**

I stumble through the club door into the nights air. Breathing in the musty scent that swirls into my lungs.

"Clary!" Isabelle nearly trips over in her 7 inch heels as she bashes through the door to the outside of the club.

"What the hell was that? I could have got my teeth knocked out or something!" I shout at her. My head feels like its on a never-ending merry go round. Why does everything have to be so confusing?

"If I'm honest," Izzy says, "I'm not sure." Shes not sure? What?

"What is that suppose to mean?" I question. My patience is running slim.

Isabelle twirls a lock of hair around her finger. "I've never seen him like that before." She admits. She drops the lock and leans up against the decaying brick wall of the club. "He's usually closed off."

"Closed off?" I ask. I dip my brows and look at her.

"He's never been like that." She states, rolling her eyes whilst interlinking her hands.

I avert my gaze to a couple walking in the distance. "Like what?" I say turning to meet her eyes.

"So protective." Isabelle approaches me. "_God Clary! _You've only just met and look at what he's doing to protect you!" A smile spreads on her blushed face, clapping her hands.

"Oh god Izzy!" I say in a drawling voice. "You can't be _serious_. Will just probably owes him money or something." I roll my eyes at her and twist the blue and red bracelet on my wrist. Seb has the same one but in green and orange.

"No Clary." Izzy shouts, "You are crazy! He likes you!"

She must be crazy because I'm getting the feeling shes had a tad to much to drink. She wobbles closer and holds my arm.

"Clary, he was talking about you! Will was touching you and he didn't like it." She interjects before I can say that I think shes the crazy one.

Tossing the plan of debating why I am correct and she is not I turn on my heel and walk down the side of the club. I swallow hard. I really didn't expect that to happen. Its fair to say I will be doing no more socialising for the rest of the week. Especially where Jace is involved.

I wince as I reach the road and Will is standing there. Bruised cheek and a cut running from the corner of his left eye to mid way down his cheek.

"Clary" he breaths. "Clary I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened. That dude just came out of no-where and I seriously don't know who he is."

I stand perfectly still on the corner of the building as Will approaches me. "Its not your fault." I say. Crossing my arms over my chest.

"It is," he sighs, "I just saw you… and you were so beautiful." He pauses, "I saw him watching you for ages but I didn't know you guys were together." Is expression is serious.

"What?" I reply confused. "Together?" Why did he think me and Jace were together? I don't even know the dude and by the way he's been avoiding me I can see that I am just another piece of obstacle in the way of his daily routine.

"Wait," he stops, "You guys are not together?" He looks as confused as I am right now.

"He said we were together? I don't even know him, I just moved into the same dorm block!" I let out an irritated spat of air.

Will looks slightly annoyed. "Uhh…"

"It was nice to meet you Will, but I'm going to go now." I say.

"Wait-"

"Goodbye." I smile and turn on my heel down the street. I hear him sigh in defeat.

I don't even notice the solid ground turning into soft sand until I see the ocean. The bright white moon hangs in the sky and reflects off the quiet waves. I unstrap my shoes and kick them off to the side. I can come back for them later for them.

My feet mould into the soft texture as I walk closer to the ocean, smelling the fresh air of the beach. Good thing Pandemonium wasn't too far away otherwise walking in heels could have ended badly. I can already feel the start of a blister on the side of my foot. And that is exactly why I stick to flats.

I sink down onto the ground and bring my knees up to my chest. I miss Seb. He would know what to do. I just feel helpless in this situation.

I sign and stare out into the water, watching the glint of the moon sway of the rippled current.

Faint footsteps, barely noticeable, sound behind me. I scoot around to find Jace awkwardly standing there with his hands deep within his pockets. He gracefully sits down next to me and stretches out his long legs fiddling with pockets of sand beside him.

"Jace?"

After a few minutes Jace turns to look at me. "I'm sorry." He lets the sand run between his fingers and breaths in a full breath.

"I don't get you." I say. That surprises him and he glances my way.

"I don't get me either." He says in defeat.

I feel a grin spread on my lips. "What?" he says, eyes sinning like the sun.

"Your strange." I answer and that's the truth. I prop my chin on top of my knuckles and avert my eyes back to the calming sea.

He lets out a small laugh. "And your not?"

That got my attention. "Whats that suppose to mean?" I lift my head.

"Nothing in particular." He answers. I know he's lying because he's biting the hell out of his cheek but I don't push it.

Changing the subject he starts to ask me about the courses I'm taking. I say about my scholarship in art and that I'm taking ancient history and english language. He tells me that he's doing business and marketing, something his father wanted him to do but he couldn't care less about it. He also mentions he's taking a course in architecture, he tells me about his love for modern architecture and that one day wants to design buildings and housing.

We talk and laugh at stupid things for hours. We debate on whether or not the air tastes different on the other side of the world and if we have ever been so drunk we have run down the street with absolutely nothing on. Jace tells me that it may have happened a few times and I couldn't help but burst out laughing. He lightly shoved me with a grin on his face and I curled up on the sand trying to suck in air because I couldn't breath without laughing even harder. Jace seemed to find it amusing and couldn't keep the smile of his face.

We then discussed why anyone in their right mind would have the same job for the rest of their lives.

"I want to see the world." I tell him, "Someday I will go backpacking and I will see all of it."

"And see if the air tastes different on the other side?" he asks. I shove him in the arm whist laughing.

Jace rummages in his pocket and pulls out his phone. "Its already 4am" He announces.

God did we really talk for that long? My eyes start to droop and I lazily stand up and raise my arms above my head stretching. "I better go to bed," I say to him, "otherwise I won't be able to get up in the morning and Simon and Alec are taking me surfing." I yawn and Jace walks beside me up the beach to the house.

We climb the stairs, the lights all out. I walk down the corridor and reach my door.

"Well goodnight." I say, turning to Jace with a sleepy smile.

"Goodnight Clary." He says and goes to his room, a few doors down from mine.

I smile to myself and enter my room. I strip off the skin tight dress before collapsing onto the soft mattress and drifting into a dreamless sleep. One of the best sleeps I have had for a long time.

* * *

**_Sorry for the late chapter, more chapters ready to come in the next few days!_**

**_Tell me what you think!_**

**_*These characters are used out of The Mortal Instruments and The Infernal Devices by Cassandra Clare*_**


	7. Chapter 7

**SEVEN**

"To begin with, rather than paddling straight out the back into the line up, it's best to catch a few broken whitewater waves in shallower water." Simon says as we wade into the water until it reaches to my hip, which is mid thigh on Simon.

"I really think you suck at this Simon." Alec shouts over the water.

Simon's gaze jerks over his shoulder and his eyes narrow.

"Not as much as you Mr. Lightworm, as Clary calls you." His dark and amusing smile deepens.

"Dam you Clary!" Alec shouts, "If it wasn't for you that name would have never come up in the first place!"

I let out a small laugh whilst Alec thrashes in the water, sarcastically looking devastated. He continues to shout and wail in the water. Heads on the beach start to turn in his direction but he doesn't stop.

"How could you break my heart like that Red Head?" Alec shouts. Over the rippling waves I can see him mischievously grinning from ear to ear. _God! _

"Alec!" I shout, "Shut up!"

He hysterically laughs and sends a slash of water my way. It hits my face and I squeal in protest.

"ALEC!" I shout again covering my sea salted face. I can taste the sickly salt in my mouth, its like I have taken a bottle of salt water and used it like a mouth wash.

"Alec I'm going to come over there and poke you in the eye if your not careful." Simon threats.

Alec laughs again and paddles past us on his surf board. "Try catch me slowcoach!" He shouts and speeds off into the deep water.

"Wanna bet?" Simon says challenged. I can tell he likes this. Maybe its obvious to him that he would win. Simon has the skill but Alec is faster.

He takes off after Alec shouting that Alec should be sorry after he kicks his butt. I laugh to myself watching the two of them tackle each other on their surf boards and send water flying in every direction.

"This is why I don't ever go surfing with them." A voice says from behind me.

I spin around to see Jace with a surfboard tucked under his arm coming towards me. I suddenly feel slightly exposed with my green bikini on and my sickly pale skin out in the open. His skin is a warm caramel and his board shorts sit low on his hips. I wonder if he has ever considered modelling. Not that I would care or anything but I mean _seriously_, he defiantly could with a body like that. Like _wooww_, this sort of stuff shouldn't even be displayed for free.

What the hell am I even talking about? I seriously need to rethink all this insane thinking of mine.

"They get a bit distracted." I say turning back to Simon and Alec, "But they seem to be having fun."

"Yeah." Jace agrees. "So… Simon was trying to teach you to surf?" He asks.

"He was." I admit looking back at him.

"Hows that going?" He sits on the floating surf board and props his chin on his knuckles looking like he's vaguely interested. Luckily I know better.

"Its brilliant," I say sarcastically, "can't you see I have been taught so much Jace." I gesture to Simon who is no longer in front of me. My grin is spreading and I have no idea why.

"I can teach you." Jace says, "Lucky for you, I have a few tricks up my sleeve." He smiles at me mischievously through those killer lashes. Girls would kill to have curled lashes like that and God decides to put them on a boy instead. In my family Seb got the tanned skin, pale white hair and long dark lashes whilst I got the short straw and got sickly pale skin covered in freckles, bright green eyes and crazy wild red hair. Seb, in looks, looks like my father and I, apparently, look like a spitting image of my mother. Not sure if that's a good thing or not but I have never met the woman so I can't be sure of it.

"Well you better have patience because Im a terrible surfer." I say after having a vacation to my own little world.

"Wow! You are so lucky!" He says.

I slit my eyes at him. "Whys that?"

There is no hesitation in his answer. "Your learning to surf with a abnormally hansome man who also happens to be patient." I can't help but smile.

"Vain much?" That shuts him up, but not for long.

"I'll have you know, girls out there would kill to be in your place." This gets a laugh out of me. "Whats so funny?" He scrunches up that face of his and pouts at me.

"Sure Jace," I say gently tapping his arm, "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

He grabs my arm and pulls me to the side of his board where he slides off into the water in-front of me. "You would help me sleep at night." His eyes flash with something I haven't seen in them before.

"Knock it off Jace!" I answer but can't help but keep the smirk of my face. He smiles and I notice how the corner of his eyes crease and small dimples appear on his cheeks. I bat him in the chest, my cheeks flaming.

"Are you blushing Clary?" He asks.

My cheeks turn a deeper shade of red and I turn my face away from his view. "I have no idea what your talking about." I lie.

He grabs my chin and pulls it around until my cheeks are are in his sight. I catch the smuggest grin yet as he leans forward. "Somehow I don't believe you." He says, closing the distance so our lips are only an inch apart.

My heart starts thumping. He's going to kiss me. He's going to kiss me. Is this really happening or am I in my own world again?

His hands were suddenly in my hair and his mouth was on mine. I didn't know how to react. His lips were soft but demanding as he licked and bit my bottom lip. He murmured against my lips as his mouth swept over mine. He tasted like mint and something rich. My knees went weak and I reached up to grab his shoulders to hold myself steady but instead pushed him back. A girl, twice as pretty as the average held a hand over her mouth. Her glossy dark hair hung to her shoulders and her almond shaped eyes were filled with unshed tears. She stood on the waters edge in a cropped white top and skinny jeans.

Jace looks at her, eyes wide like shes some sort alien that has crashed her ship on the house. I look back and fourth between the girl to him.

"Jace! How could you!" The unshed tears fall and I stiffen. "You bastard!" she shouts.

Simon and Alec start to swim back to us to see what was the shouting is about. They must have missed the extravagant kiss because they show no sign of knowing in the first place. Alec stops at my side, followed by Simon. Alec holds my arm and pulls me to the right, away from the grasp of Jace.

"Aline!" He shouts, "Its-"

Jace turns and looks at me. Oh my god! This is _not_ happening. I can tell my emotions betray me because he starts calling to me.

"Clary its not what it looks like!"

"Whats that suppose to mean Jace? You go and kiss me even when you already have a girlfriend?" My tone is harsh and angry but I don't care how he feels. How could he do that when he has a girlfriend? God I'm so stupid! I should have known!

"No, Clary listen!" Jace's eyes are pleading.

"No Jace, you listen." I snarl at him, "I don't want anything to do with this. It was just a kiss so lets just forget it every happened because you clearly have a hell of a mess to clean up now." I start to turn.

"Just kissing?" his voice is small, "How quickly you dismiss our love."

I spin around and narrow my eyes at him. "You can't be serious Jace!" I fling my arms in the air, "There wasn't any in the first place!" I shout. I can tell my words hurt him but I turn and wade out the water onto the beach, past Aline who is still softly sobbing to herself and I run towards the house.

* * *

**_Tell me what you think!_**

**_*These characters are used out of The Mortal Instruments by Cassandra Clare*_**


	8. Chapter 8

**EIGHT**

The inside of my room brought more misery that I had once recalled. The blue and green colour scheme had recently had a touch of silver. Swirls and flowers cover the walls in thin silver streaks. The flawless accuracy of the measurements were so accurate it went all the way to the 4th decimal point. My easel is positioned in front of the towering windows with a canvas covered in paint splats in mixing colours.

I stand staring at the canvas, paint covering my hands into an image of a rainbow and the mix of colours soaking in my worn out cotton shorts. A sigh escapes me and I slump to the floor. Why can't I get any inspiration? I have a beautiful view that I would someday love to paint and all I can make myself do is splat my paintbrush against the plain canvas. No matter how many colours I add it still looks like a dead landscape of greys and blacks.

I chuck the brush down onto the floor. It bounces of the wood leaving a smeared blue mark along the polished floor. I go over to the dresser and shrug out of my shorts. I pull on a pair of faded blue jeans and remove my top flinging it somewhere in the room. Really I didn't care. It needed washing anyway. I would have to find somewhere to clean my clothes. I rummaged in the draw and tugged on a black cropped top and a dark blue coverup top that showed the cropped top through.

Running into the bathroom I scrubbed off the dried paint and grabbed my bag before heading downstairs. Not long before I have to listen to depressing teachers and bang my head against a nearby wall, I might as well enjoy the days I have left.

Its was quiet when I reach the living room. Unusual. Its not like I was expecting a parade of how stupid I am but I was expecting a living form somewhere out there.

Alec and Magnus sit on the sofa talking softly to each other. Alec looks up as I approach and locks eyes with mine.

"Hey Red Head." He says, a sympathetic smile on his face. "Where are you going?"

"Hey. I'm just going out for a bit. Do you need me to pick up anything for you?" I pull the strap of my bag over my shoulder and twist my curled hair into a knot on top of my head. The few days I've been here I feel like I've know Alec for my entire life. He's one of these people that at first sight is a charmer.

"No, we're ok thanks Clary but if you need me or anything just call." He walks over and pulls me into a hug and whispers in my ear. "I'm here to talk."

"But Alec I don't hav-"

"I already put it in your phone Red." He says winking and falls back onto the sofa again beside Magnus who is lazily stroking a fluffy tailed cat.

I softly smile at him. His blue eyes full of concern nod once and then shift back to Magnus. I roll my eyes slightly. When did he manage to get me phone to put his number in?

I shift on my feet uncomfortably and then go to the door letting it swing open so the warm air flows around me. I breath in the fresh ocean scent and grab the handle of the door, closing It behind me.

* * *

I slip into a corner booth in a café called Taki's. I found it as I walked past. Don't ask my how I got to where I am I just did.

The café had several people mingling and talking amongst themselves. A waitress – Kaelie was on her name tag – waltzed over and took my order of a espresso with extra milk and a plate of their special blueberry pancakes. The menu had the strangest courses I seek to remember from my time. The Blood Bucket, which consisted of meats and black pudding, Faerie Foods, colourful drinks and sweet food, and then the 'Mundane' section that had normal food, hotdogs, burgers, roasts, pancakes. Really I don't know why they call it a café because it's more like a restaurant. The atmosphere is more relaxed though. Sofas are dotted around the room. A soft tune is playing in the background just loud enough to hear above the coffee machines and the plates that are clattering around in the kitchen off to the back.

Kaelie comes back with my order and sets it in front of me. She asks if I need anything else and I say no. With a flick of her blonde hair, clearly fake, she saunters off to another table and waiters for the customers that have decided to spend their Wednesday afternoons there.

I breath in the scent of the rich pancakes with the scattered blueberries on the top and cut off a piece. As I push it into my mouth the flavour explodes on my tastebuds. I sigh. This stuff is good… Oh god! This stuff is amazing. Officially my new favourite place. Try and keep me away now. With my sketch book lying on lying on the table next to my plate I draw with my graphic pencil. The led scratches along the paper picking up a distinctive horizon in the distance of a beautiful ocean, very much like the one out the back of the house.

The bell for Taki's chimes as more customers enter. I'm too intrigued with my drawing to notice someone standing rather closely to my table. Mid line my gaze focuses on the black flip flops all the way past the rolled jeans and the white top to a smiling Will Herondale.

"Hey Clary." Will says scratching his head, looking uncomfortable.

"Hey Will." I reply, shifting my sketch book closed.

"That's an amazing drawing." He points to the covered drawing I just hid.

I draw the sketch book closer and tuck it inside of my bag next to me. "Thanks." I smile tightly at him. He stands there awkwardly saying nothing but looking around the café.

"Can I sit?" He gestures to the empty seat opposite me.

I shrug my shoulders and he slides into the bare seat.

"So… how are you?" He asks forcing a smile.

"Are you just going to do small talk or are you going to cut to the chase?" I snap, eyeing my blue nails.

"I'm sorry." Will answers. His blue eyes follow my gaze to the same coloured blue that his eyes shine as.

I shrug my shoulders and sip the already going cold coffee. "No biggie."

He tilts his head to the side and smiles, a general smile. "I know we got off on the wrong foot but let me take you out."

I narrow my eyes, "Is that a question?"

"No." He says, "What I meant to say was what day are you free so we can go out?"

I wasn't interested with going out with him and that was that. "Im busy sorry." I say tapping the side of my cup.

"Tomorrow at 7 then?" Will smirks but holds his ground.

"Will, I'm sorry but Im terribly busy."

He scowls at me, "And you're a terrible lier Clary." He gives me a wink with one of his blue eyes. "Now I will pick you up at your house at 8 tomorrow evening."

God this dude is demanding, "Busy sorry Will. Just caught me at a bad time with school coming up and everything." I am a terrible lier. Its not school. I just happen to be in one of those foal moods that lash out to anyone in its leading path.

"Well lucky for you, Im not busy tomorrow so that works perfectly." He flashes a grin with a full set of straight teeth. "I will pick you up at 8." And with that he gets up and strts heading for the door.

"Will!" I shout over the noise to protest and yet again make up another excuse but all he does is turns his head around, winks and disappears through the chiming door.

I sag in my seat and blow out a breath of warm air. I feel deflated and defeated. I pinch my eyebrows together. I really need to work on my lying skills and sort this bitch of a story out. You might as well cut out my tongue and call me little miss chatty. Same concept.

* * *

**_Tell me if you think this story is worth continuing. Is it a story you want to find more about? Tell me in the reviews._**

**_*These characters are used out of The Mortal Instruments and The Infernal Devices* _**


	9. Chapter 9

**NINE**

The next evening I sit sprawled on the sofa in the main room. The sun sits on the top of the horizon in view through the huge windows. The orange grow flickers around the room. Church, the blue cat with the fluffy tail is curled up at my feet purring softly.

"Red Head," Alec says peering round the corner, "I only have butter popcorn so it will have to do." He walks into the room holding a bowl of buttery goodness and plops down next to me. Oh sweet glorious goodness, come to me.

"That's fine." I say snagging the bowl and stuffing a handful of popcorn into my mouth. Butter, sweet, toffee, salt, they're all the same to me. Smiling to myself I look down at the crammed full bowl with delight. In the corner of my eye I see Alec who grins at me and uses the remote to switch on the plasma tv and starts the movie.

The chick flick springs onto the tv and Alec moves, accidentally nudging Church who jumps in surprise and scurries off the sofa. He hisses as he hits the floor and runs from the room, tail straight up in the air as he exits. I glance at Alec who just shrugs and settles back down on one side of me, grabbing a handful of butter goodness in the process.

An hour into the film and two bowls of popcorn later Magnus saunters in and sits in the armchair, his red and blue socks on show. Alec and I stare at him. Magnus, apparently cannot stand chick flicks. I don't see why not. Whats not to love in a chick flick?

Alec pinches his eyebrows together. Is this really something that doesn't happen very often? The silence grows while the film continues. I turn my attention back to the movie, still keeping notice of Magnus who is fiddling with the frayed end of his burgundy sweater.

I sigh. Im clearly not going to be able to concentrate on the movie if he's sulking over there and we have no idea why. Im a very curious person. "Are you ok Magnus?" I ask staring into his catlike eyes. Alec next to me stands up and crouches down in front of Magnus who has sadness in his eyes.

"Magnus?" He pushes. When Magnus doesn't reply he glances back at me in concern.

Magnus looks towards Alec and sadly smiles. "You know the fashion event in Paris I was going to go to?"

Alec nods like he knows what he is talking about.

"Well its been cancelled." Magnus says shaking his head, "Something about the venue that wasn't right." He sighs, "That was going to be the start of my career Alec."

Alec nods, "I know Magnus, but they'll reschedule it. You will go."

"I know, its just… I've been waiting so long. It took me a hell of a lot of hard work getting into that program and I wanted it to be finished before the summer was up." He looks between us sadly, "Do you know how pretty Paris is in the summer?"

I actually had no idea. I shook my head. One day I will go to Paris, I hope anyway. I started a savings for traveling last summer but had to use it to bail out my father after he got into a bar fight.

"Well I guess I'm going to miss the blue skies and green leaves near the Eiffel Tower, the famous caramel ice cream from the lovely cream shop down Trois Street, the boats sailing down the river as the sun beats down, the flashes from cameras as the picture the latest models and the fashion sense going around Paris in the Summer season." He genially looks mortified. Alec puts his hand on Magnus's leg, drawing small circles. "I miss out on so much." He looks down into his clasped hands and shakes his head. Looking up he shrugs, "But I guess there is nothing I can do about that."

"Magnus," Alec says soothingly, "You might not get to see all those things, but you will be able to see the Eiffel Tower covered in snow, the freezing river lapping up in the cold weather, the finest hot chocolates in the whole of France and the photographers that are photographing the latest winter collection." Alec pats his knee and smiles. Magnus eyes spark the slightest bit that I feel the warmth in them as Alec calms him down. "Its going to be amazing Magnus."

I hope that in my future I can love someone just as much as they love each other. The connection is so strong. I softly smile as I watch them together and when Magnus starts to smile Alec perks up and smiles hugely too.

Interrupting the moment the doorbell chimes. I wonder who it is. Isabelle and Simon went away for the weekend to a lake house a couple of hours away, Jordan is rarely around. He usually stays with his girlfriend Maia a couple of dorms down and I haven't seen Jace since what happened. My smile falters as I recall the desperation and hurt in Alines voice when she called across the water, the torture in her face and the way her eyes were not only full of anger but also full of betrayal. I try not to think too much about it. I can't stand myself when I remember what she was like when she caught her boyfriend with someone else. If I had know Jace was with Aline I swear I wouldn't have even considered to even get near him, let alone kiss him.

I scrunch my eyes away from the memory and go to get up but Alec ushers for me to sit back down and goes to get the door himself. I smile at Magnus who has a smear of warmth in his eyes since Alec's talk with him. He returns the smile and exits the room, still twisting the frayed piece of his sweater.

"Clary!" Alec calls from the front door. "Its for you." For me?

"Who is it?" I call back. Seriously whoever it is can go. And then I realise that I don't actually have any friends here. Im kind of curious now.

I hear to sets of footsteps and swirl around on the sofa to see Will dressed in a pair of black jeans and a fitted polo top. My mouth drops open. I thought he was joking. My cheeks start to heat and I try and look everywhere around the room apart from him.

"Forgot? Or didn't think I'd come?" Will asks, tilting his head to the side and smirking. His black hair falls across the side of his face.

"I… Ah…" I flush even deeper. The sucker of words. Shit! I actually thought he wouldn't come and the whole thing was a huge joke his friends had set up for him.

He chuckles, "Come on Clary lets go." He holds out a hand my way.

I stand up and look down at myself, "Will, I can't go anywhere. Im in trackies."

"So?" He asks, eyeing my navvy blue tracksuits.

I frown, "Like I just said, Im wearing trackies." I pat my clothed legs. Does this dude not give up? Im clearly hinting that I can't go.

"That's fine." He winks and comes forward to grab my hand. "Lets go, I have a perfect place we can go." He turns me towards the door.

"Will, I cant, I'll embarrass you with what I'm wearing." Its true. I look like someone who lives on the streets for years.

"No you won't."He rolls his eyes.

I look down at my bare feet. "Come on then." Will says and I sigh. I draw my attention away from my feet and start walking but stop when I see a very angry looking Jace standing at the door.

I am pretty sure I flush the deepest shade of crimson the human eyes has ever seen. I meet Jace's eyes, that are looking straight at me. His eyes soften but when his gaze swings to Wills something flashes. "What are you doing?" He asks. His voice is so low its makes my inside shiver.

"Me and Clary are going out." Will says smoothly, holding his ground.

Jace scowls, "No your not."

I'm shocked. I'm not going? Suddenly Jace the Great decides where my future heads. I wasn't going to go but not I'm kind of thinking otherwise. I keep my head down and shuffle from foot to foot.

"Come on Clary." Will tugs at my sleeve.

Jace steps closer. "I'm sorry but your not taking Clary anywhere." His expression is harsh and settled. Far from the Jace I kissed a few days before. He was happy, smiling… beautiful… I mentally slap myself. Stop thinking about it Clary! He was also a lier! I need to remind myself of the look on Aline's face… But all I can think back to is Jace's face… His beautifully sculpted face… NO! STOP!

"Clary," Jace looks directly at me. His gold eyes are a piercing shade. "I need to talk to you." He scratches the back of his neck and inhales sharply, "I need to explain everything to you."

My breath falters. I don't need him to explain, I saw it all for myself. "I think you've said enough." I say looking back to my feet then back up to meet his face.

"That's the problem Clary," He answers quickly, "I haven't actually said anything." He looks really uncomfortable now. Good! "But I want to Clary, I want to explain everything and get you to understand because-… because I want to know you better and I want you to know me better." My heart feels like its stopped beating. Its so silent. Im vaguely aware of Alec further back behind me and Will by my side. "But I want you to know the real me Clary. Those hours we spent on the beach," He sighs and desperation fills his eyes, "That was the real me."

I sense tears at the back of my eyes. I remember the happiness I felt when I was with Jace… but I also remember what it felt like to be in the middle of somewhere where I shouldn't really be. I don't belong with Jace. I can see it, everyone can see it. And I'm kicking myself for thinking that I could be with Jace to start off with. We are two different people from two very different worlds. He's rich and has everything and I'm poor with nothing. My mood changes to anger, I'm angry with him and I'm also angry with myself.

"Jace I saw what happened!" I take in a big breath and say something that may just break me more then I thought it ever would. For someone who I basically just met, he's got under my skin and there is no way he will ever be able to get back out. "I can't be between things like that. I'm not going to be the cause of something terrible to happen."

Jace moves until he's standing directly in front of me, "Clary let me explain." He grabs my arms and pleads, gold eyes huge and pupils bold in a frantic desperation.

"I think she has made her point quite clear." Will says firmly to Jace. Will peals Jace's fingers from my upper arms and pulls me out of his grasp in one swift move.

"Clary-" Jace pleads. He goes to reach out for me again but Will pulls me away.

"We can talk about this another time Jace." I say, "But if you'll excuse me I would like to go out now." I scowl at him. This is not the time to start this!

Jace looks deflated and defeated. He steps to the side, out of our way and Will leads me to the front door. I sang a pair of black flip flops from the side and follow Will through the door. I glance behind me just as the door closes to see Jace, standing exactly where he was before, staring right at me with sad golden eyes. I remember hearing the story he told me on the beach about the boy who never cried. But right now, I swear I can see a small layer of gloss over the top of each eye as they shine in the evening light. The door swings shut and takes Jace out of view. So near but yet so far.

* * *

**_Review! Whats happening between Jace and Clary? Will they ever find a way to push aside there differences? Keep on reading future chapters to find out for yourself! _**

**_*These characters are used out of The Mortal Instruments and The Infernal Devices by Cassandra Clare*_**


	10. Chapter 10

**TEN**

When I finally hit the pillow that night I found myself, although tired unable to feel like I was falling sleep anytime soon.

Will took me to a restaurant called 'Le goût de l'amour' which translated to 'The Taste Of Love'. Can't argue with the cheesy name, I felt like I fell in love with the food.

The evening went pretty smoothly. Will was a gentleman and we talked and laughed throughout dinner. Only I felt like I was missing something. Something deep inside me had crumbled in on itself and I refuse to believe that Jace is the cause of the isolation to my heart.

When Will dropped me off he did nothing more then a kiss on the cheek, held longer than a peck on the cheek should. I didn't feel that leap in my chest that I so desperately hoped for. Does my heart only beat for people who will eventually crush it?

As I lie curled up on my blue sheets I wonder about Sebastian and pull out my phone to dial his number.

"Hey little sis." Seb answers after four rings.

"Hey Seb. How are you?" I reply rubbing my eyes.

"I'm good Clary, How are you? How is Aliposhte?" I can hear the amusement in his voice and chuckle quietly into the phone.

"I'm good thanks and its alright. My classes start in a few days."

"Bet all the rich bastards, which is the majority of that place, are making the most of the last few days. Maybe they will have a weekend trip in China then go to New Zealand for a day, ready to come back from their short outing."

I can't help but laugh out. Typical Sebastian. I ignore his snarky comments. "In the holidays you can come visit you know. You can visit anytime just as long as you don't come just to skip lessons because I know what you're like."

"Clary, you might as well call me Jonathan and stab me with a seraph blade like a demon. I can't think of anything worse then spending my time with rich brats."

"Sebastian!" I scold, "You would come to see me of course. You don't have to speak to anyone else but they are really nice when you get to know them."

"Oh god! I can't believe it! My only sister is turning on me to the dark side!" He says betrayed, but I can hear him smiling down the phone.

"And for the record," I say. "I think maybe I might just call you Jonathan and stab you with a seraph blade like a demon because Seb I always thought you had some demon inside you." He starts laughing at the other end of the phone. "Maybe Dad drugged you with demon blood and that's why you are part demon part human."

Sebastian laughed down the phone until I could hear him inhaling loudly to get enough oxygen into his lungs. "Who knows? That may have happened. It explains how I am today."

I roll my eyes at his comment. "Totally!" I say.

When Sebastian's laughter dies down he says, "I love talking to you Clary but I'm gunna have to go. Sorry baby but I will call you soon ok?"

I nod my head, even though he can't see me. "Sure Seb. I'll speak to you soon. Love you." I say to him.

"Love you too little sis." And with that he hangs up leaving me in silence.

I still can't help but smile to myself after our conversation. Seb is not only my brother but also my best friend. He comforts me. I never had my mum or dad around when I was growing up, only Seb.

Smiling, I snuggle down into the soft sheets and fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next morning I smell bacon before I open my eyes.

"Clary I know your awake."

I stiffen but keep my eyes closed. Busted, I think.

"Clary." The voice I know so well warns.

Is peace not expectable here or something? Giving up I peal my eyes open. The bright sun is shining through the open windows. It must be past 10 o'clock or something. I yawn and sit up. Alec perches on the side of my bed holding a tray with bacon and eggs on. My mouth instantly waters. The first time I ate a batch of Alec bacon and eggs I couldn't help but love him even more.

"Finally!" He sighs.

I shift into a sitting position with my back against the headboard and gratefully accept the breakfast platter.

"This is good." I tell Alec as I shovel the contents into my mouth.

"I know." He replies.

I lift my head to glare at him. "Vain much?"

He stifles a laugh but as hard as he tries he doesn't manage it. And neither do I.

Magnus comes barging into the room in a bright green kimono and faded out blue jeans. "Today is the last day of summer before we start being educated once again." His eyes gleam. "So that is why we are taking you shopping." Magnus claps his hands.

"Why do we need to go shopping?" I ask. He stops and stares at me like I am a moron.

He pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. "You need clothes honey and I have a fabulous taste in fashion." He says looking at my with catlike eyes.

I glance at the clothes he wears at the moment. Not really the style Im going for. "Your good at fashion are you?" I mock.

He narrows his eyes at me. "No more arguing!" He announces, pointing his finger in the air. "We're leaving in 15 minutes so be ready." He turns before I can reply and strides out of the room. As he leaves I think I catch a hint of a smile on his face but I'm not so sure.

* * *

15 minutes later I arrive downstairs wearing a cute emerald summer dress that hits mid-thigh and my curly red hair cascading down my back.

Alec whistles. "You look hot Red Head." He says winking at me.

Magnus narrows his eyes at my but secretly smiles. "What have I told you about stealing my man Clary."

I grin and shrug. "What can I say Magnus."

He puts an arm around Alec shoulder and kisses his cheek. "Your no angel Clary."

A bite back a laugh but Alec bursts and clutches his stomach. "You know Magnus," I say grinning from ear to ear. "I once thought I wasn't an angel then realised I actually was."

* * *

At the shopping centre we find Simon, Izzy, Jordan and Maia hanging around. Izzy gazes into a shop window full of heels that look too high for anyone, ever, to wear. Simon is hidden behind piles of shopping bags, presumably Izzy's and Maia and Jordan are making out, not caring if they are in a public place. I should really make a petition about this. And I say Maia because I assume that is Jordan kissing is girlfriend and not some random chick that came up to him minutes before.

Izzy turns as we approach and flings her arms around me in a huge hug. "Clary! Finally! You guys took forever." She pulls away and flicks her glossy black hair over to one shoulder.

"We can see that." Magnus remarks, gesturing at the pile of bags filled with things she has already purchased.

Izzy slaps Magnus' arm. "Don't be such a pest Magnus." Scowling at him se says, "Or I will get my brother on you."

Magnus grins. "I wouldn't mind that at all." He winks whilst Izzy stuffs her fingers in her ears.

"Ewwwww! Don't talk like that Magnus." She shouts, scrunching her eyes closed. Alec by this point has gone bright red.

I decide to break the awkward conversation that is clearly making everyone else just as uncomfortable as I feel.

I wave at Simon, "Hey Simon." He tries to raise a hand but fumbles with a bag letting it clutter to the floor.

Izzy immediately takes her fingers out of her ears, opens her eyes, and scowls at Simon who has a guilty look on his face.

"Sorry." I mouth to him. He shrugs and jumbles the bags around so they are easier to carry.

"Right," Magnus announces. "Time to get shopping!" He links an arm through mine and Izzy does the same of the other side. They pull me past the others and into the first shop that appears to be acceptable for Izzy and Magnus to shop in.

* * *

Two and a half hours later and I sit across a table from Simon who's black rimmed glasses are slowly slipping down his nose as he drinks his coffee.

Down by my feet I have seven shopping bags. Seven. Filled with clothes that Magnus and Izzy picked for me. We must at least have gone to a hundred shops from clothes to beauty products to accessories and I can quite well say that I am exhausted.

Jordan and Maia went off about an hour ago. I chatted to Jordan a bit whilst the others flashed their cash and bought clothes way out of normal price. Izzy insisted that they buy some the stuff they picked for me. It was apparently planned ahead of the trip to treat me before university started.

Izzy pulled Magnus off to look for French clothing to kit him up with the latest fashion in Paris for his trip a few months away and me, Simon and Alec decided that shopping had done us all in and we ventured to a coffee shop in the centre to rest.

I dig into one of my bags and hoist out a comic book I purchased earlier on. Izzy wouldn't let me go into a comic book shop so when she was changing I quickly snuck out and bought one without her know. She was apparently oblivious to my depart.

When I got back she was still in the changing rooms so I just slipped it into one of my bags and pretended not to have gone at all. I caught Alec's reflection in the mirror and saw him chuckling. He knew what I had been up to but swore not to say a peep.

I flip to the first page and sip my coffee. This comic is called 'The Mortal Instruments' and is about demon-slaying warriors called Shadowhunters. Over my comic I notice Simon raise his eyebrows.

"You like comics?" He asks, his eyes shining.

"Yeah. I happen to love them." I answer lowering the page and looking at his expression more closely. Exited? Is that the look in his eyes?

"I love them too!" Simon announces brightly. "That's awesome! Have you read the Avengers?"

I'm finally understanding that Simon may or may not be a comic nerd like myself. "I've actually read most of the Marvel Comics." I say to him. "I've just started The Mortal Instruments comics." I slide the comic I was just reading over the table to him. "Well this is the 3rd one 'City Of Glass' but I have all the rest at the house. You can always borrow them if you want."

Simon flips through the pages curiously. "Really?" He asks.

"Yeah sure." I say and he grins like a 5 year old boy opening his presents at Christmas.

"That's awesome!" He says sliding the comic back over to me. "Could I borrow the first one later?" Simon asks, pushing his glasses up that have slipped down his nose slightly.

I grin at him. "Of course you can." I can hear the excitement in my own voice. I have never met anyone who has loved comics as much as I have before.

"BOO!" Someone grabs my shoulders and I screech with fright. Alec laughs behind me and takes the seat beside me at the table holding a bag of Millie's Cookies. "Sorry the line was so long but I got the cookies." He chuckles as he opens the bag as if nothing happened with scaring the living day lights out of me.

"ALEC!" I shout.

"What Red Head?" Alec asks innocently gazing from the cookies to me.

I narrow my eyes at him. "What was that?" I ask. My pulse is slowing down.

"What was what?" He turns completely on his seat to face me.

"Alec! Don't be stupid you idiot!" I snap but I have a cheesy grin on my face.

He returns the same cheesy grin and nudges me. "You loved it really." He says.

"I loved nearly having a heart attack?" I ask tilting my head in question.

"Sure did." Alec says and starts pulling out the cookies.

I sigh and shake my head.

"Simon I got you a chocolate and orange one." Alec says. Simon grabs the cookie and starts stuffing it in his mouth. He mutters thank you with his mouth full. I wrinkle my nose at him. Boys. "Clary I got you your favourite, chocolate and caramel." Alec hands me a cookie that's mouthwatering. My favourite flavo- I stop myself. How does he know this is my favourite flavour?

"Alec?" I ask.

"Yeah." He stops the white chocolate chip cookie halfway to his mouth and looks at me.

"How did you know this is my favourite flavour?" Curiosity is taking the better of me.

He cracks a smile. "Best friends know a lot." Winking he takes a bite out of his own cookie and moans. "Oh my god this is good." And takes another mouthful.

"So were best friends now are we?" I ask him smiling.

"Of course we are!" Alec says through a mouthful and winks at me again.

I roll my eyes and bite a piece of my own. "Oh my god." I moan with pleasure from the taste.

"What is with all this moaning about?" A voice asks behind us interrupts. Alec, Simon and I all stop. Mid bite or mouthful and look towards the voice.

Golden hair falls across his face and he's grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"Jace?" Alec asks. Simon who was interested a mere second ago has decided to go back to finishing his half eaten cookie.

"Hi." He says to Alec and turns his gaze to me. "Hey Clary." A hint of sadness clouds his eyes.

"Hey." Me and Alec say together.

Jace sits down next to Simon who at this point has demolished his entire cookie. Jace raises an eyebrow. "Were you moaning about the cookies?" He asks curious.

"Well," I say breaking off a piece of the delicious goodness and popping it into my mouth. "They are dam good."

That breaks his barriers and he shows a toothy smile. "How charming." He says. "I do love it when woman talk with their mouth full." He winks and reaches across the table, snagging a piece of my cookie.

"HEY!" I say scowling. "That was my cookie!" I glare at him, fighting back a smile.

Innocently he says, "Was it?" He raises his eyebrows. The sides of his mouth curve up slightly telling me that he knows I know he's lying. "I didn't know that. Sorry."

"You didn't know?" I ask him putting the rest of the cookie in my mouth before he can steal another bit.

"Definitely not." Jace says. He entwined his fingers on the top of the table and leans forward. "Well on that note I will have to get you another one. Care to join me on a stroll to get one?" He asks, tilting his head to the side.

"Sorry bu-" Alec elbows me in the ribs signalling that he wants me to go. He nods as if to say 'Give him a chance.' And I do it for him. "Ok." I say, looking back at Jace. "That would be lovely."

He raises his eyebrows as if he's surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah." I say and he leads me away from the table where Alec and Simon sit.

* * *

**_Don't forget to review!_**

**_*I used these characters out of The Mortal Instruments and The Infernal Devices*_**


	11. Chapter 11

**ELEVEN**

Jace lead me away from the chaos of the cafe to the cookie shop in which he brought a bag of chocolate and caramel cookies. After me endlessly begging for a cookie, which he refused each time making me irritated, he headed towards the exit.

"What are we doing?" I ask Jace which halts him in his stride.

He glances at me. "I've already told you Clary, I'm not going to tell you… It's a surprise if you like."

I narrow my eyes at him in suspicion. "And it's so important that your aren't letting me have a cookie until we get there?" I put my hands on my hips and point at the slightly crumpled Millie's cookie bag that contains several of my favourite cookies.

An amused grin settles on his mouth and he nods. "Yes Shorty." He replies.

I stop dead. _Shorty?_ Did he… Did he just call me _Shorty? _

I full on glare at him. If anyone other than Jace was on the receiving end of it they would have been scared shitless but here he was, continuing to have that terrifyingly beautiful grin on his perfect face. "Did you just call me Shorty?" I ask coldly. I always used this voice on Sebastian when he teased be about something.

"Well you are short." Jace states switching the cookie bag from his left hand to his right like its no big deal he's insulting me about my size. I know I'm short, Sebastian continuously teases me about how I must have got our worthless mothers genes and he got our worthless fathers genes. We would always joke how we had genes from two worthless parents.

"Do you think that's funny Jace?" I ask curiously as he tries to hold in a laugh.

He raises his eyebrows in response and chuckles. "I think it's highly amusing." He says smirking.

God reaches out to me and my hand comes out and smacks him across the face. Holy carp, I'm not even religious and now Im using religious words to blame my actions for. That falters his grin. Good. Now he knows he's really pissed me off big time.

I stare at him as he stares at me in silence. In shock more then hurt he says slowly, "Did you just hit me Shorty?"

I pull on a grin and nod with enthusiasm. "Yes, I did."

"And you think that's funny?" Jace touches his red cheek gently then drops his hand to his side, never leaving my gaze.

"I thinks its absolutely hilarious." I say pulling on an even bigger grin.

He grins. Hugely. In fact, so wide I notice one of his back teeth is slightly chipped. Maybe his appearance isn't so perfect after all. Somehow that makes how he looks even more attractive. I mentally smack myself for even thinking it.

Narrowing my eyes I go to slap him again but my hand abruptly stops a metre away from his face. I look down at his hand circling my wrist. I glance up to his golden eyes that watch me intensely. He chuckles and tugs me forward so I stand pressed against him. My cheeks flush red thinking about the closeness. I want to be close. I need to be, but I snap out of it and try to shove him away but he's like a solid brick wall keeping me shut in.

"That's not nice Shorty." Jace whispers in my ear as he snakes an arm around my waist. His breath tickles my skin sending shivers down my spine.

I suck in a breath smelling his scent of mangoes close around me. I know I should try and shove him off again but I can't force myself to move away from him.

Jace steps back and untangles his arms from around my waist but doesn't step far. I furrow my eyebrows but realise he's waiting for me to detach my arms from around his neck. What the? How the hell did they get there? Flushing I quickly pull myself together and let go, stepping back to put more space between us. The air feels like its been sucked out and we stand there watching each other like hawks.

Jace breaks the silence. "You look a bit flustered Shorty, are you alright?" The air suddenly comes whizzing back in. Way to break it Jace. He smirks a mischievous grin and winks.

"Im perfectly fine!" I snap at him, scowling and blushing even more.

"Are you sure about that?" He tilts his head to the side.

I intensify my glare. "100%" I answer. What a way to ruin it you golden assed prick I think turning away from him. He is now officially the most irritating golden boy that has ever walked this Earth.

* * *

Apart from the 'friendly banter' ,as Jace likes to put it, the afternoon was great. Jace took me to a park that had a lake surrounded by willow trees which is where we demolished the packet of cookies. Jace managed to steal half of one of my cookies and I managed to 'accidentally' get caramel on my hand and smudge it on his face. Even when I looked at his face half covered in the sticky caramel he still managed to look gorgeous. However, in return he stuck one of the cookies to the side of my face. It slide down and fell to the floor leaving a trail of caramel and chocolate in its path. I picked up the fallen cookie to put in the bin but Jace snatched it out of my hand and started eating it. Apparently according to him it was a 30 second rule which made us burst out laughing.

I brought up about what happened with Aline but he confirmed that they weren't dating, she was extremely stalker ish and wouldn't leave him alone after he went out with her several months ago and then broke it off. It clearly didn't sound like a healthy break up at all from what he explained.

I felt like a 5 tonne brick had been lifted off of my chest but I didn't let him know that I was annoyed with him in the first place. But I still didn't know whether to believe him or not. He told me to ask Alec if I didn't.

We talked about the holidays being over and getting back to uni tomorrow. He offered me a tour around but I mentioned that Izzy had already beat him too it. The cookies were finished and Jace even managed to not only try and clean the caramel off his face using the water from the lake but to actually fall in when I pushed him. His phone was luckily out of his pocket at that point thank god even though I know he could easily buy a new one. But after all, I wasn't so lucky myself. Jace dragged me into the water, which was freezing, and dunked me under the surface. I screamed and shouted at him, cursing and swearing as he splashed me in the lake water which by the end stared a water fight that I so amusingly won after ducks swam towards us and Jace freaked out. That's when I learned that of all things, Jace was terrified of ducks. Who would have known. I couldn't help but shriek with laughter which Jace didn't find amusing, but by the end I guess he couldn't help it himself and he joined in too.

When we got back the sun was starting to go down and we both smelled like wet dog from the lake water.

As we walked through the front door Alec stood waiting by the open panelled windows. He turned around and furrowed his eyebrows at us.

"Why are you soaked?" Alec asks. "And more to the point, why do you have caramel on your face?"

Raising a hand I wipe my face blushing. "We took a dip in the park lake." Jace answers smugly.

Alec chuckles. "Just a casual swim?" He asks looking straight at me.

I roll my eyes. "If you consider being forcefully thrown into the lake by a complete hooligan then that's what happened." I answer causing Jace to shove me in the arm. I laugh out loud and shove him back.

Jace grins and turns to Alec but not before he shoves me again so I nearly fall over which makes me laugh even more. Im clutching my stomach by this point. "If I may just point out Shorty pushed me in first." Jace tells Alec who finds this whole conversation highly amusing to listen too. He's probably caught on that Jace has given me the nickname Shorty. By the look in his eyes he knows it annoys the hell out of me.

I struggle to catch my breath. "But Jace…" I try to hold my laughter back to get out what I want to. "Jace nearly- Jace nearly shit himself when the ducks swam up to us." I giggle and smack a hand over myself to stop from bing to loud but its no use. My laughter comes out in gushes.

Alec starts laughing. "You found out Jace's fear of ducks I see."

I clutch my stomach tighter. "Ye-yeah." I say between breaths.

"Okay, that's enough. No more teasing." Jace shouts pointing straight at me, then at Alec.

"Whatever you insist upon." I say jokily and shake my head smiling. Calmness stars to seep into me as I look to Alec who has a huge grin on his face.

* * *

Darkness settles upon Idris beach, washing over the house and bathing it in white moonlight. I sit on one of the deck chairs out the back of the house gazing off to the small waves surfacing onto the sand. Jace, who is stretched out on a lounger beside me talks about the stars that are appearing in the sky.

"You see that one?" He asks pointing to a bright star far on the horizon.

"Yeah." I nod.

"That's Saturn." He says. I look at the interest and passion sparking in his eyes as he talks about the planet. "Saturn was supposedly 'The Angelic Planet' where there was an ancient story about the Angel Raziel who raised a band of warriors against the demons." He turns his head towards me. "They were told to protect the living on the planet but the evil force was too strong and it couldn't be protected."

I nod. "It sounds similar to some comics that I read." I say to him.

He quirks an eyebrow. "You read comics?"

I smile and not. "Yeah, I love them."

He grins and says, "You should probably talk to Simon then."

I laugh. "Already did."

"Of course you did." He chuckles and shakes his head so the white light reflects of his blonde shaggy curls.

Turning back to the sky he continues. "I think stars are beautiful, don't you?" He asks.

This surprises me. "I do." I say staring off to Saturn and the Angel Razil wondering if the story could be possible. Saturn was so far away, just like anything else beautiful. "Do you believe in angels?" I look at him and ask.

"No." He says simply and shrugs his shoulders.

"Why?" I ask curiously.

"I've never seen one, so why should I believe they it exists?" He turns his head to look at me, gold eyes sparkling in the light.

I study him before answering. "I guess believing is the whole part of it." I look down at my fingers twined together and sigh.

He nods as if he understands and stands up from the chair. He walks to the edge of the deck and down the stairs to the sand. "Are you coming or what?" He asks over his shoulder.

I shake my head, grinning, and head down after him.

We walk along the beach talking about what we believe in and what we don't, if we believe that life on other planets exists, what we would do if it did and all sorts of random stuff that would be weird and embarrassing to talk to someone you don't know that well about, but somehow it wasn't. It was smooth and natural talking to Jace. Casually laughing when ducks were mentioned into the conversation along with what our fears were. Apart from ducks, another one of Jace's fears was oblivion.

When we made it back it was past 12 which was late all things considered with starting uni tomorrow and not wanting to be dog tired in the morning.

We stop outside me room. The whole house is dark and silent. After the meal, not very long after me and Jace made it back from the park, we sat down with everyone else and chatted as we ate dinner. After we had finished everyone split off in their own ways. Isabelle has promised to wake me up in the morning and get me ready for school, which I refused, but she wouldn't budge.

"I guess I'll see you in the morning." Jace says quietly after a while.

I nod, swallowing. "Yeah I guess so. Have a good sleep." I reply quietly.

A small smile touches his lips as he goes to turn away.

"Jace." I say quickly. He turns back around to look at me. His gold eyes stand out in the dim light. "Thank you… for today."

He smiles a bit bigger. "No, thank you Clary." He says. "And if you don't believe what I said… just ask Alec and he will tell you the truth." He goes to leave but quickly comes back and pulls me close. Dipping his head down so he can whisper in my ear. "Remember when I said I had never seen an angel?" He asks quietly. I nod silently. He pauses a moment. "Well… I lied." He pulls away, grazing his lips over my cheek just once before walking to his room and going inside.

I stand there for several moments touching the cheek he so softly but delicately kissed. Its not that I don't believe Jace, its just purely that boys mix up the stories and I want to know the full one. I reminded myself to ask Alec the next time I saw him about Aline.

I shiver from the thought of that one small touch and realise I was falling for Jace, and I was falling hard.

* * *

**_Review! Tell me what you thought!_**

**_*These characters are used out of The Mortal Instruments by Cassandra Clare*_**


End file.
